1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound useful as a curing agent for organopolysiloxane compositions that are condensation curable at room temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various organosilicon compounds having hydrolyzable groups are known in the art as a curing agent for organopolysiloxane compositions that are condensation curable at room temperature.
Such prior art curing agent, however, is defective in that it contaminates the surface of the cured product and its environment and that said organopolysiloxane compositions when used as a sealing, coating or electric insulation material will impair the appearance and electrical characteristics of a device.